The Truth
by MrJelloCow
Summary: Belinda Landon has no idea who her parents are of that she?s a witch. So what happens when she discovers that she can do magic with a toy wand? What secrets will unfold when she is accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

"Wake up Bell!" screamed Carol.

I groan and cover my head with my tattered old red pillow.

"BELL!"Yelled Carol at a piercingly high octave.

"COMING! Geez." I yelled back. I hated my life so far I've been in 15 foster homes and I'm only 11. Carol and her husband Grant Bostwick are my foster parents now after Shelly and Harold got rid of me for bending all their silver ware. I think I may have some super power because I bent them all just by looking at them. Also I hate being called Bell. I prefer my actual name. Belinda Landon. I quickly got out of my cot only to be greeted by a piece of wood to the forehead. Dust came falling from the roof. Normal kids would say ceiling but I say roof because my room is the attic. A really dusty attic. I hastily put on my ugly neon green slippers. A welcome gift from the Bostwicks'. I slowly climb down the ladder and the stairs.

"I hope you like waffles." Said Carol. I hate waffles especially the artificially made. But I've been here only for 2 days. She doesn't know yet.

"I love them." I say acting happy. I put butter and strawberries on them and pick up my copy of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone off the table and start reading and eating. Harry Potter series is the only thing that keeps me sane. Thank god for J.K. Rowling. It's hard to enjoy a good book while eating artificial paste so I put down the book.

"You kids still read books? I thought you now use laptops to read. It's 2008." Mused Grant. He was walking down the stairs rubbing his pot belly like he was pregnant.

"I like being old fashioned ok?" I retorted. It was true. I hate computers. One day when all computers break down what are you going to turn to? Books. That's what.

"Well I hope you enjoy walking to school. That's old fashioned." Said Carol walking down the stairs. The sight was gruesome. She was wearing a red velvet suit and a neon pink skirt with brown stockings. She was wearing heavy makeup and horrible perfume.

"I'm going to work now." Sang Carol. Carol is a real estate agent. Grant is a plumber. I got out of my chair grabbed my book and ran upstairs to my room. I opened up my suitcase. There were only a small amount of things the whole Harry Potter series (costed 120 dollars which were from my great aunt Gretel before she died), my Swiss army knife, a photo album, a model of Harry Potter's wand and some clothing.

"What to wear?" I murmured to myself. I looked on my desk to see if there were any clothes there. There was. My favorite purple t-shirt and jeans. I felt lazy so I decided to be a little silly. I raised up the wand model. "_Accio purple t-shirt!" _ I felt a little breeze then somehow the t-shirt slowly flew to me. I looked at the t-shirt dazed. I decided to try again. "_Accio jeans!"_ and just like the t-shirt it came to. I was so intrigued I started drooling. A bad habit of mine.

"Bell! You are going to be late for school of you don't get her right now!" Yelled Grant. I quickly changed, put away my suitcase, grabbed my grey hoodie put the wand in the inside pocket and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

I ran out of the front door of 24 Belvedere Rd. Living in Oxford was nice. When you walk out of the door you are welcomed by the fragrance of nature. I started walking towards the school I rook the wand out of the inner pocket of my hoodie and looked at it. I got it from my aunt well I got it through her will. I found out that it was a model wand. But this isn't a model wand it has to be real if I can use magic. I studied it. I was made of wood and had many scratches along the surface. It was a mahogany hue. I remembered in the Harry Potter books that each wand was made of something like a phoenix feather or unicorn hair. Maybe I had a piece of unicorn hair in the wand! My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello there." I looked to my left and there was a short old man. He had grey hair and a long beard. Santa I thought. "May I ask you why you are holding that stick? It's dangerous to play with sticks." He chastised.

"Uhh…"

"I once ran with a stick in my hand and it went through my eye." He pointed to one of his watery, light green eyes which looked perfectly fine. "See? I had to have surgery. Now its all red."

"RINGG!!" the school bell ringed. Damn it.

"Sorry about your eye sir. I have to go now. I ran towards Queen Elizabeth Junior High. I skipped a grade. I'm supposed to be in grade 6 but im in grade 7. I tucked the wand back into my pocket and ran inside.

_"Belinda?" wheezed a elderly voice. I twirled around._

_ "Auntie Gretel?" I stare at a wrinkled old lady in a pink dress and a white shawl._

_ "Belinda. I never told you this but you're a witch." She said in a whisper._

_ "What!?"_

_ "BELINDA LANDON!"_

I woke with a start. Ms. Dixie was staring at me. I felt a wet patch on my arm. Damn I drooled.

"What in the name of god do you think you are doing?" She asked sharply.

"I-"

"Detention tomorrow at lunch!" and she walked back to the front. I glared at her back. Then BAM she fell on the ground. Her heels of her golden Gucci high hells broke and her red skirt flew up showing her knickers. A very disturbing sight. A few of the boys in my row snickered. Ms. Dixie screamed and ran out of the classroom.

By the end of the day everybody forgot about and walked home and I thought about the wand again. I was about a block away from my house when the Santa showed up again. He was wearing suspenders over his white sweater.

"I see you have put away the stick a wise decision." He said with a thin smile.

"Yep!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Well young lady it was nice meeting you. I never asked what your name is."

"It's Belinda."

"That's a nice name." he murmured and wandered off.

When I got home no one was in so I went into my room. I went in and found a letter on my desk.

_Miss. B. Landon The Attic 24 Belvedere Road Oxford_

"No way" I whispered. I slowly opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIARDRY_

_Dear Miss Landon,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all the supplies you will need. Term Begins September 10__th__ we await your owl no later than September 5__th__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Annabeth McGonagall Headmistress

And for the first time in my life I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3:The Decision

"Belinda!?" screeched a voice.

"BAM!" the hatch flew open and dust fell from the ceiling like snowflakes. And was still laying on the ground with the letter in a loose grasp in my right hand. Carol's pudgy head popped out from the hole.

"Belinda!" She frantically said. "I thought you were dead! I called you over 12 times and you've been laying here the whole time." I looked at her she didn't look worried. Amateur acting skills. "What is that? "She said eyeing the letter.

"Oh n-n-nothing!" I said putting it on the dusty surface of my desk. I got up slowly. My head was ringing.

"Well it's dinner." She said and her head disappeared. I looked at my Harry Potter calendar on the wall.

"September 2nd…" I muttered. "Oh crap! I have to reply soon! And get all the supplies!" Where is Diagon Alley and everything!?" Then I remembered. The Knight Bus! But where would I get the galleons and sickles and knuts? "I need a key to open a vault. Did aunt Gretel give me anything…?" I closed my eyes and thought.

_ A baby's cry echoed in the house. _

_ "Professor Trelawney said we'd be in grave danger." Whispered a masculine voice. "WE have to find a way to protect Belinda."_

_ "How?" whispered another voice that was like a gentle breeze._

_ "We will equip her with the necessary equipment and give her to Gretel."_

_These voices belonged to my parents……._

"BELINDA!" I groaned. "How many times must I tell you to come down for dinner?!"

"COMING!" I get off my cot and go down for dinner.

After dinner I went to my room. If I was "equipped". Where was my freaking key? What do I have that is like a key? My necklace! I quickly took off my necklace it was a locket. I never actually was able to open it. Was I supposed to use the wand? I grabbed my hoodie and took out the wand and put the tip onto the circular face of the locket. I opened. Inside was an aged key. It was like a house key. It was a dirty gold colour. Vault 1354. I quickly grabbed my red suitcase and packed everything in. Wait what about Carol and Grant. I paused for a second. This, going to Hogwarts is my destiny and and a dream. I grabbed all my stuff and put in everything. I went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth. It could be the last time I do that for a long time. I said good night to Carol and Grant. I went into the attic and waited till they were snoring. I went downstairs and grabbed some money from Carol's purse and her watch. Once I get to Hogwarts I'll send them back the money and a watch. I went through the open window in the living room. I dragged my suitcase behind me. I took out the wand and took a deep breath.

"Bam!" A purple double deckered bus appeared in front of me. The door opened. A tall man wearing a blue uniform opened the door.

"WELCOME!" He boomed. " TO THE KNIGHT BUS! I AM JOHNNY BORLAND! I SEE YOU ARE A MUGGLE WITH A WAND!"

"I don't think I'm a muggle."

"THE MUGGLE FEE IS 5 POUNDS." I took a 5 pound note out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"OI! ERNIE WE GOT MUGGLE MONEY." He showed the shrunken- omigosh it was Ernie the shrunken head! I was speechless.

"WHERE TO MISS…"

" Belinda Landon. I'd like to go to Diagon Alley please."

"OK! NOT GOING TO BE LONG !"

There was a crack and the bus warped it's shape and we were off.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaky Cauldron

"DIAGON ALLEY!" announced Johnny. I got out of my seat.

"Thank you Johnny and Ernie." I said before I got off.

"NO PROBLEM!" boomed Johnny. And then I got off the bus.

When I got off the bus I found myself looking at the Leaky Cauldron. I was an inn made of stone and inside the windows was a laminating glow of melting candles. I inhaled a deep breath of sweet evening air and went inside. As soon as I walked in I was hit by an explosion of many people talking, laughing, eating and drinking. Amidst all of them was a girl around my age with long pretty red hair and an older version of her with shocking resemblance.

"Mom!" the girl half shouted excitedly. "It's the girl the girl. The girl with the long brown hair. Over there!" She said. Her mom followed her gaze and her brown eyes stopped on me. I looked behind me. Maybe the person they meant was behind me. I turned around to see them approach me.

"Hello. Are you Belinda Landon?" asked the girl.

"Yes?" I answered. What was I doing?! Talking to a stranger! What was I an idiot? Why-

"My name is Lily Potter and my mom Ginny." Wait. Did she say Ginny as in Ginny Weasley??? And if her mom was Ginny Weasley and she Lily Potter then

"Your dad is Harry Potter?" I exclaimed.

"Wonderful! You know who I am and my mum and dad. You make this so easier! I reckon you know who he is then?" She said impatiently tilting her head to her left.

I turned and saw a young man around 19 with spiky turquoise hair walking towards us.

" Wotcher Lily!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Hello Ginny." He glanced at her and his brown eyes quickly flickered back to mine. "Hello Belinda remember me?" He asked.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked confused.

He then slowly morphed into the old man who I saw going to school the other day. My mouth went slack and I suddenly didn't know how to close it. He slowly morphed into the hobo that lived in the alley of Shelly and Harold's apartment building. Then my 4th grade substitute teacher . Then back to the turquoise hair man I first saw.

"Bloody Hell!?" I yelled. "Why wasn't I told earlier?"

"It was against your mothers wishes." Replied Ginny calmly. "I know you have read all the books. The author J.K. Rowling is a witch not a muggle she thought that if she wrote about our world muggles would never find out about us. So she was allowed and she ended up writing about Harry. All the characters are based on an actual wizard or witch. All the places are real."

"No."

"Yes and one of the characters are based on your mother. Luna Lovegood."

I felt dizzy and out of breath. Was I dreaming or what? This is just ridiculous. My mom can't be Luna Lovegood.

"After she left Hogawarts. She didn't have much contact with anyone. I found out that she went to live in a cottage in Ireland she fell in love with an unknown wizard. She was killed by Death Eater and so was your dad. You were given to your aunt to protect you."

"I thought Voldemort was dead ."

"He is that filthy piece of-"said Lily.

"Shush! Lily" Inturrupted Ginny. " He is dead but the Death Eaters tried to get revenge. Your mom was killed due to her link with Harry and your dad for unknown reasons. Cho Chang was killed and so was the Patil sisters" tears started leaking out of Ginny's eyes.

"So… uh do we bring her home now?" asked Teddy.

"Yes." Replied Ginny.


End file.
